


Anon Request #2

by cheerstar051



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Nialls knee is hurting him, Sickfic, slight angst, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheerstar051/pseuds/cheerstar051
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall's knee is giving him trouble, Harry flies home to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anon Request #2

Niall was in pain. No, pain was an understatement. He felt like he was dying. His bad knee was giving him trouble, and the pain was so unbearable it was making him sick to his stomach. He was at home alone, lying on his couch, watching the telly. He couldn’t move, and he was starting to get hungry. He didn’t know who he could call. Liam, Zayn, and Louis were with their girlfriends, and as far as he knew, Harry was still in LA. Really, when wasn’t Harry in LA? Niall didn’t really have too much of a problem with it, Harry could do what he wanted. He knew Harry loved LA, and he was perfectly fine with it. Except that he really wasn’t. He couldn’t just tell Harry he didn’t like him spending so much time there, not without telling him why, and telling him why entitled him to tell him about his feelings. Which he definitely didn’t want to do. He also wasn’t sure when these ‘feelings’ started, but he wasn’t a big fan of them. He and Harry had always been close, but they had started getting a lot closer towards the end of the Take Me Home tour. Their current tour they had just ended hadn’t made his feelings any easier, because they had only gotten closer. Not to mention Harry was a right tease when he wanted to be. Niall didn’t really think anything of it though; Harry was a jokester, so he just presumed that Harry messed with him because they were the closest. But, after Harry had said he’d ‘do Niall’ if he were a girl for 24 hours, he had thought that maybe Harry had felt the same way. Unfortunately, Harry never made a move on him, so he sort of lost hope. Niall shook his head to clear his thoughts. He didn’t know what to do about his current hunger pangs. He could order takeout, but, he didn’t fancy getting up. He sighed heavily, deciding he’d just figure it out later. He picked his phone up from the couch and decided to call Harry to see how LA was treating him. He unlocked his phone, tapped his contacts icon, and scrolled down til’ he reached Harry’s name. He tapped the call button and held the phone up to his ear. He hoped it was a good time; he wasn’t really sure what time it was there. He didn’t keep up with the time zones. It rang about four times before Harry picked up.  
“Hey Nialler.”  
“Hey Haz.”  
“What’s up?”  
“Nothing really. Jus’ watchin’ the telly. A bit hungry. Wanted to call and see how LA was.”  
“It’s good. Sunny and warm, as usual. Why haven’t ya got any food if you’re hungry?”  
“My knee’s givin’ me a fit, figured I’d wait a while to see if it feels any better.”  
“You alright Ni?”  
“I’ll be fine.”  
“Niall.”  
Harry said in a serious tone.  
“Harry.”  
Niall said in the same tone.  
“Ni, if you’re in pain why haven’t you called anyone?”  
“Who am I suppos’t call Harry? You’re in LA and the lads are with their girls. I can’t exactly call my ma and have ‘er fly out here.”  
“You have friends apart from us Ni.”  
“But they all have actual jobs, I can’t just call ‘em up. I don’t wanna bother them.”  
“You’re too nice sometimes.”  
“Could say the same ‘bout you too.”  
Harry sighed.  
“Yeah, yeah. I’d be there if I wasn’t in LA, you know that.”  
“Yeah, you’re always there.”  
Niall hadn’t meant to say that out loud, he was just in pain, and maybe a little upset that everyone was out and he was stuck at home in pain.  
“What’s up with you Ni?”  
Harry sounded a bit hurt, maybe a little offended too. Niall sighed.  
“Nothin’ Haz. I’ll figure somethin’ out. Have fun in LA.”  
Niall hung up before Harry could answer.  
———————————————————————————————————————-  
The next morning, Niall woke up to a rusting sound in the kitchen and the smell of bacon and eggs. He had decided to order takeout the night before and passed out on the couch afterwards. He figured maybe Harry had called one of the other lads and asked them to check up on Niall. Although none of the lads really cooked, so he wasn’t sure who it was. Not many people had a key to his house, and he doubted a burglar would make breakfast. He sat up on the couch when the sizzling sounds stopped and patiently waited for whoever it was to come out of his kitchen. He was shocked, however, when Harry stepped out of the kitchen with a plate in each hand.  
”Harry?”  
Harry looked up from where he was concentrating on the plates in his hands.  
“You’re awake.”  
He said with a small smile. Harry made it to the couch and set the plates down on the coffee table.  
“Haz, what are you doing here? Not that I mind.”  
“Let’s talk about that after we eat, yeah?”  
“OK.”  
They ate in silence. It wasn’t awkward, but it also wasn’t very comfortable. When they were finished, they placed their plates back on the table. That sat in silence for about five minutes before Niall couldn’t stand it anymore and spoke up.  
“What are you doing here Haz?”  
“Well, you sounded sad on the phone last night, and I wanted to make sure you were alright?”  
“You coulda just called one of the other lads Harry, you didn’t need to fly out here.”  
“Do you not want me here?”  
“No, no that’s not what I meant. I just, I mean, how did you get here so fast? I mean I called you pretty late last night, even for LA. You didn’t have to do that.”  
“I know I didn’t HAVE to, but I wanted to.”  
“Thanks Haz.”  
Niall said sofly.  
“Anytime Ni.”  
It was quiet for a moment before Harry spoke up again.  
“Can I ask you a question?”  
“O’course.”  
“Last night, on the phone, you sounded. I don’t know how to put this. You sounded upset that I spent so much time in LA. I mean, I could have misheard or-“  
“No, I was upset.”  
“How come? You know you can tell me anything Ni.”  
“I know, but, this isn’t something I can just blurt out.”  
“You know, if you wanted to spend more time with me or hang out, you just have to say something.”  
Niall let out a slightly frustrated sigh. He really didn’t want to tell Harry why he was upset. It’s not exactly easy to tell your best mate you’re in love with them. Niall felt Harry gently cup his face and tilt his head up until they were staring in each other’s eyes.  
“Ni.”  
Harry barely whispered. Niall couldn’t contain it anymore. He mentally told himself ‘fuck it’ and leaned in to capture Harry’s lips with his own. Harry let out a slightly startled gasp before he moved his lips against Niall’s. Harry gently pushed Niall down until he was lying on his back with Harry on top of him, never breaking the kiss. They kissed softly for a few minutes before they broke apart for air. Niall took Harry’s face in his hands and looked him in the eyes. His eyes were watering a little when he spoke.  
“I’m in love with you Haz.”  
He whispered.  
“Why are you crying babe?”  
“Because I’m afraid of what you’re going to say and I don’t want to tell you how I feel if you don’t feel the same and-“  
He was cut off by Harry pressing his lips against his again, softly. He pulled back again after a minute.  
“Ni, if I didn’t feel the same, I wouldn’t have kissed you back.”  
“Yeah?”  
Niall whispered, his voice still a little shaky.  
“Yeah.”  
Harry replied with smile and leaned in to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on my wattpad and tumbr @toystoran


End file.
